One Song
by CatherineStokes
Summary: Catherine goes undercover as a stripper and asks Nick to be her bodyguard. CN
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Catherine goes undercover as a stripper and asks Nick to be her bodyguard

xx

Catherine walked down the hallway, she had gotten word that one of her good friends that she used to dance with was murdered. She wanted to solve the case and put her friends memory to rest. She knew what she had to do. She had to go undercover. She went into the locker room, Could she pull this off? It had been years since she last danced. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Nick had came into the locker room.

Nick noticed her lost, and decided not to disturb her, and walked over to his locker and softly opened it and took off his shirt and placed it inside, and pulled out his other shirt.

Catherine turned her head and noticed Nick, She blinked and admired his chest and arms. He was fine, she wasn't going to deny that. She smiled, "Hey Nicky!"

Nick turned his head and smiled, "Hey Catherine"

"I didn't hear you come in"

Nick looked at her, "Oh I'm sorry. You were in a daze and I didn't want to disturb you"

She smiled lightly, "Yeah, its a case"

Nick, still shirtless, leaned against his locker, "Are you okay?"

Catherine ran into his arms, and cried.

Nick softly rubbed her back, "Shh Cath, its okay, shh, it'll be okay"

Nick held her softly, "Sweetie, you can talk to me"

Catherine nodded, "I know Nicky, its just, I have to solve this case"

Nick looked at her, "Cat, do you need any help?"

Catherine smiled, "I thought you'd never ask"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine and Nick sat down in her office, discussing the case, Nick leaned back in the chair and looked at her

"You're wanting to go undercover"

Catherine just nodded.

"As a stripper?"

another nod from Catherine.

Nick shook his head, "Catherine, no way! What if he comes after you?! None of us will be there with you!"

Catherine smirked.

Nick looked at her, "What?"

"You're coming with me"

xxxxx

"That's funny, I thought you said I was coming with"

Catherine gave him a look, "Fine you don't have to go, Nick, Just thought I'd ask you first, You dont' want to do it thats fine, I'll get someone else"

Nick looked at her, "Cath, I didn't mean it, I want to help"

Catherine smiled, "Good, You're going to be my personal bodyguard"

Nick sighed, "Thank god"

She gave him a look

"What? I thought you were going to make me dance!"

Catherine laughed, "Silly Nicky, I don't think the guys would go for that, although you do have a nice ass"

Nick pointed a finger at her, "My ass can shake it"

Catherine laughed again.

Nick smiled, "I'm glad to see you laughing"

Catherine smiled, "Thank you Nicky"

"When we start?"

"Tonight"


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine sighed, She was finishing putting on her makeup in the mirror, she was wearing a short black skirt with a red tanktop. She put her lipstick on, when the door knocked.

Catherine walked over to it and smiled when she saw Nick.

Nick smirked at her, "Hey sexy"

Catherine playfully slapped his arm, "Shut up" and opened the door and allowed him to come into the room. Nick walked over to the mirror, Catherine soon followed him.

Nick turned around and looked at her and handed her an ear piece, "I'll be able to hear you, you'll be able to hear me, Ok? I'm allowed to stand at the doors, but I'm not allowed in, unless you say so"

Catherine nodded, "We need a secret word, so you know to rush in, right?"

Nick smiled, "Yeah, You have any trouble at all, say the secret word, I'll rush in" Nick got close to her, and leaned down to her level, "I got your back ok? He touches you, he's dead" He smirked.

Catherine hugged him, "Thank you Nicky"

Nick hugged her tight to him, "You'll do fine. I got your back, Cat"

xxxxxxx

Catherine walked onto the stage, she actually was nervous, she hadn't dance in years, sure private dances everynow and then for a certain someone, but not like she used to. She could only hope she could get back in the swing of it, at least till they catch the guy.

Catherine looked over and noticed Nick in the far corner, and nodded her head, she could do it, her protector was here.

She started to move her hips to the music and soon she was dancing like she never forgot how.

Swinging her hips, riding the pole, she was good, and she was a hit with everyone in the room.

Eventually her song ended, and she picked up the tabs, she gave Nick the hint she was ready to leave, so he walked around backstage, towards her.

He watched around the room, seeing who was watching her, she caught the eye of several guys, but a few moved on when the other girl came out, but a few were asking who Catherine was.

Nick took notes on a few of the men, so if they came the next time Catherine danced, he'd be ready.

Nick walked backstage where he saw Catherine walking into a room.

Nick stood against the door, and gave it a light knock.

Catherine walked over and opened the door and smiled when she saw it was Nick, and opened the door for him to enter.

Nick smirked at her, "You were amazing, the guys couldn't keep their eyes off you, I took mental notes on a few"

Catherine turned around, and walked behind a curtain and changed her clothes and came back dressed in pants and blue shirt, and walked over to Nick, "Thanks for doing this with me"

"Anytime"

A note slipped under the door, and Nick walked over and picked it up, and opened it, "Meet me at 10, in brickave, I'll give you the ride of your life"

Nick raised his eyebrow, "Your not going"

Catherine shook her head, "Nick this could be the lead we need"

"Not alone, your not"

Catherine grabbed his tie, "Of course not"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine arrived at the alley, and got out of the car, Nick was in the backseat, looking around.

A bright lights soon landed on Catherine and a car came at her fast, Nick jumped out of the car and grabbed Catherine, pulling her out of the way, just in time.

Catherine turned around into Nick's arms, "Nicky!"

Nick pulled her close, "He better pray I don't find out who he is"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: One Song Part Three

Author: CatherineStokes

Summary: Cath goes undercover as a stripper and asks Nick to help her.

Summary for this part: Nick gets closer to finding out who tried to hit him and Cath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick took Catherine to his house, so he could make sure she was safe.

She layed in his bed, while he laid on the couch.

He kept thinking of the who, what, when and why.

He cared about Catherine and he was worried that he was going to lose her before he could tell her how he felt. He hated this idea of her being undercover.

Nick took out his cellphone and began calling around, he had a few connections, and since he became Catherine's bodyguard, he got some more connections.

He laid down and decided to get a bit of sleep.

xxxx

He was awaken to a cellphone ringing, He opened his eyes and raised up, and looked at the caller-id.

It was one of his connections.

"Hello?"

"I got you a location!"

"I'll meet you there"

Nick quickly raised off the couch, he wrote Catherine a quick note explaining that he had to run an errand, to please stay there, and he'd be back.

xx

Nick arrived at an old house, he got out of the car and got out his gun.

He walked up to the house, two, three knocks no answer, he put his hand on the knob and noticed it was unlocked, and opened it, It was vacant.

He looked around, and noticed pictures of Catherine up on the wall.

"Oh fuck!"

He turned around and ran out of the house and got to his car, and dialed his home phone, "Come on, Cath, answer!"

He started to drive towards his house, when the phone picked up, "Catherine?"

"I'm sorry, Catherine's unavailable for your call right now" a voice replied.

"If you touch her, I swear I'll"

"You'll what? Kill me? Not if I kill her first, But you know what, I'm feeling generous, I'll give you an hour to find her, if you find her, she's yours and I'll leave her alone, You don't, she's mine"

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

One Song; Part Four

Author; CatherineStokes

Main summary; Catherine goes undercover as a stripper and asks Nick to help her.

Summary for this part; Nick finds Catherine, but somethings wrong.

Nick couldn't find Catherine in that hour he had looked, he tore apart Vegas from head to toe from the minute "you have an hour" till the moment he was at now. Hour was gone. He could only pray Catherine didn't pay for his mistake.

Nick sat down in Catherine's office, looking at her things, mentally beating himself up for going to that house, leaving her alone, for not finding her.

He noticed a little note had slipped under her desk and reached down and picked it up, It had several letters scratched on it, but it spelled a hotel name. 'Long Inn'.

He raced out of the office, he didn't check there. He checked everywhere but there, it was an abandoned place and as far as everyone in Vegas thought, it was being destroyed.

He was there so fast he didn't remember even getting in his car and starting it and driving to the location, the only thing that was on his mind, was 'Catherine could be here'

He parked his denali in the front, under the old neon sign that read 'Long Inn'. Nick remembered Catherine and him used to sneak off there during one of their 'unusual places to have sex'.

He walked through the familar torn down door, and walked into the lobby. It was more dusty then he remembered it, Looking around, he was brought back to the memory, Catherine and him walking in, her figuring out a place that was good enough shape for the two of them.

Hearing and feeling a rat running across the top of his shoes, brought him back to reality. He began looking around with his flashlight, his gun on his side, just incase.

He entered upon a room, he never saw before, and it wasn't like the rest of the hotel. This room, wasn't dusty. It still had the spark the rest of the hotel used to have. He walked in and noticed a little whimper of a voice coming from behind a curtain. Having his gun ready, Nick went to the curtain, pulling it back.

He had to gasp, it was Catherine, all bloody and messed up, but it was Catherine.

TBC


End file.
